1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a frequency synthesizer. More particular, the present invention relates to a digital spread spectrum frequency synthesizer featuring a precision spread spectrum clock.
2. Description of Related Arts
Modern display system are placing ever increasing demands on the resolution, bandwidth, and switching speed of frequency synthesizers. In the past, these requirements have been satisfied by the conventional phase-locked loop (PLL) synthesizer. The fundamental advantage of PLL's has been their ability to synthesize an output sine wave of high spectral purity that may be tuned over a wide bandwidth. However, the switching speed and resolution of synthesizers are becoming critically important, the conventional PLL's are ill-suited to these applications because they suffer from an inherent inability to simultaneously provide fast frequency switching and high resolution without substantial design complexity.